2015-16 QMJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Quebec Major Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's 47th season. Franchise changes *none Member teams Misc. *Referee Dominic Bedard was hit with a beer can during a game on February 11th involving the Blainville-Boisbriand Armada and Rouyn-Noranda Huskies at the Centre d'Excellence Sports Rousseau in Boisbriand, Quebec. Bedard had just called for a penalty on Huskies left winger Francis Perron. As he was skating towards the timekeepers bench he was hit by the beer can which was allegedly thrown by Perron's older brother. The older Perron was arrested for the incident. *A February 12th game involving the Charlottetown Islanders and the Baie-Comeau Drakkar was ended prematurely when a logo decal at the Eastlink Centre became dislodged and attempts to repair the issue only made it worse. link to Yahoo.ca story on incident Standings & Statistics 2016 President's Cup Playoffs Format The top 16 teams qualify for the playoffs. The three division winners are seeded 1, 2, and 3 based on record. The balance of the teams are seeded 4 to 16 regardless of division. Teams are re-seeded after each round. All series are best-of-seven. The President's Cup champion advances to the 2016 Memorial Cup which is scheduled to be held in Red Deer, Alberta and be hosted by the Red Deer Rebels. All of the games will be held at the ENMAX Centrium. This will be the 98th Memorial Cup championship and will determine the champion of the Canadian Hockey League. The tournament wll match up the champions of the three member leagues of the Canadian Hockey League (the Western Hockey League, the Ontario Hockey League, and the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League and the host Red Deer Rebels. First Round *Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to none (10-0, 6-0, 10-1, 7-3) *Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Sherbrooke Phoenix 4 games to 1 (2-3, 3-2, 8-3, 3-2 (ot), 4-1) *Saint John Sea Dogs defeated Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 1 (2-3, 3-2, 8-3, 3-2 (ot), 4-1) *Blainville-Boisbriand Armada defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 2 (2-3, 4-1, 3-1, 3-2, 5-6, 3-2 (3ot)) *Gatineau Olympiques vs Quebec Remparts 4 games to none (1-0, 2-1, 9-3, 4-2) *Moncton Wildcats defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 1 (5-4 (2ot), 6-5 (ot), 5-2, 2-4, 5-1) *Cape Breton Screaming Eagles defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 2 (1-3, 5-2, 4-3 (ot), 4-5, 4-0, 7-4) *Charlottetown Islanders defeated Rimouski Océanic 4 games to 2 (1-2, 5-4 (ot), 8-2, 4-3 (ot), 4-5 (ot), 4-2) Quarterfinals *Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Blainville-Boisbriand Armada 4 games to 1 (0-1, 5-0, 1-0 (ot), 3-0, 5-1) *Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Charlottetown Islanders 4 games to 2 (1-5, 4-3 (ot), 5-2, 1-4, 3-4 (ot), 5-4) *Saint John Sea Dogs defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 3 (1-5, 4-3 (ot), 5-2, 1-4, 3-4 (ot), 5-4, 6-2) *Moncton Wildcats defeated Gatineau Olympiques 4 games to 2 (3-1, 0-3, 1-7, 2-1 (ot), 6-4, 7-2) Semifinals *Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 2 (4-1, 4-5, 5-1, 1-0, 1-2, 5-4) *Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Saint John Sea Dogs 4 games to 1 (5-6 (ot), 7-1, 7-3, 4-3 (3ot), 6-3) President's Cup Final Game 2 of the final series was suspended due to a problem with the ice during the first intermission on May 6th. The score was 2-1. The game is scheuled to be resumed on May 7th. The balance of the schedule will be adjusted by the league. *Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1 (4-2, 4-1, 2-1, 4-6, 7-2) The President's Cup champion Rouyn-Noranda Huskies advance to the 2016 Memorial Cup. Category:2016 in hockey Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League